You Belong With Me Ron
by jg13145
Summary: After the Quidditch Cup is won, the Gryffindors celebrate with karaoke in the common room.With Hermione up next,what will happen? Will Ron finally find out about Hermione's true feelings for him? Takes place during HBP


**A/N: This is my first Fanfic that I've written by myself. I've written a another story with my friend Bookworm2795 called "The Years of the Marauders" on a joint account under the name Gryffintherin. I've modified the lyrics to fit the story. It takes place during Half-Blood Prince. I apologize if Hermione seems a bit OOC,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the original lyrics to the song. All I can say is that JK Rowling is a genius and that Taylor Swift is an awesome on with the story...**

"Hermione come on. Why won't you sing?", asked Ginny.

The Gryffindors were having a karaoke night to celebrate the victory of the Quidditch Cup. Harry and Ginny had come back after their talk and walk around the grounds. Everyone except for Hermione was in a cheery mood.

"Ginny, I already told you, I don't want to sing. Besides, the exams are next month. I really want to do well on them.", replied a frustrated Hermione. _Why can't anyone understand I care about these bloody exams?_

"Please Hermione? With a cherry on top? After this I'll let you study"

"Alright"

"Yay! Thanks Hermione. I owe you.", Ginny said hugging her. "Oi, McLaggen Hermione's up next!"

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

As I got onto the makeshift stage I started to hyperventilate. _What did I get myself into?, _I thought. _Well there's no turning back now. It's now or never._

"What song will it be?", McLaggen asked.

"Erm…" _What song should I sing? There's a whole bunch that I know. I do like that Taylor Swift song though. Wait! What if Ron gets the hint? NO! I can't but then again he does the emotional range of a teaspoon. If I'm lucky. he might not notice._

"Hermione?"

"Oh sorry about that. I think that I will go with…

"Oi everyone shut up! Up next we have the intelligent Hermione singing 'You Belong With Me" Please put your hands together for Hermione!"

Hermione took a deep breath and started singing:

You're in front of me with your girlfriend, she's upset

She's going off about something that you said

Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night

I'm talking to Harry about what she's like

And she'll never know your story or family like I do

But she's annoying, I'm your best friend

Harry's quidditch captain while I'm a prefect

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what your looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see

You belong with me

You belong with me

Walking in Hogsmeade with you in your worn out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing near the lake thinking to myself, "Hey isn't this easy?"

And you got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down

You say your fine, I know you better than that

Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that

She's Lavender, I'm your best friend

She's annoying and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what your looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see

You belong with me

Standing by, waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know?

Ron, you belong with me

You belong with me

Oh, I remember you talking to me in the middle of the night

You're the one who makes me laugh when you know I'm about to cry

I know your favorite teams while Harry tells us about his "dreams"

Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see

You belong with me

Standing by, waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know?

Ron, you belong with me

You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought that just maybe?

You belong with me

You belong with me

* * *

><p>As soon as the song ended, the entire Gryffindor common room broke into a simultaneous clap. They all seem to agree on one thing, Hermione's performance was the best by far.<p>

"What's going?", asked a new voice as they climbed into the common room. It was Ron.

"Sorry to tell you mate but you just missed the best performance of the night", McLaggen hollered.

"Do me a favor and shut up McLaggen and second who was it that sang?", Ron asked

"Me", replied a scarlet Hermione.

"Um…I wish I could've seen you sing Hermione. I'm sure it was great"

"Thanks Ron, but it's no problem"

The entire room was now quiet

"Hey guys how about we continue with the karaoke eh?", Harry said trying to break the silence.

There were murmurs of agreement amongst the Gryffindors.

"Thanks mate"

"Yeah. Thanks Harry"

"No, problem what are friends for?"

"Hey Hermione are you alright?", Harry asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just…relieved"

"About Ron not hearing you proclaiming you feelings for him right?"

"Harry!" Hermione was blushing a deep red now.

"Hey, I'm just messing with you. Come on. We better go before Ron thinks we're up to something…"

**A/N: So how did I do? Reviews are appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
